Polaris the Sayian
One day on the plant known as Planet Vegeta the tyrant lord Frieza was destroying our heroes home world even though only an infant he luckily he managed to escape due to a sacrifice from his father.As ashes and debris flew the black inky void of space our hero finds himself flying to a sector of the galaxy known as 4032 on course to planet 822 or as the people there call it Earth.Our hero has now entered the Earths gravity field and is getting problems with his space pod he went spiraling down towards a forest.An old man managed to find our hero who laid in his broken and shattered space pod.The old man who's name is Unknown found the pod while on the way back from the market and wondered what was inside as any person would do.When the Old man walked up the pod he was appalled by the creature inside which happened to be our hero.The Old man thought to himself and said " What shall I do with you."So he picked up our hero and noticed he had a tail and a very roundhouse attitude." where did you come from little guy?" Our hero responded in the only way he knew.........." Waaaaaahhhhhhhh wahhh!!!!!!" He cried.The Old man not knowing what to do he cradled our hero and decided to rasie him as his own.The old man thought of a name for our hero and decided on the name Polaris because he knew that he would be a great person and would see the bright side to things."All right." Said the old man "let's get you home and dressed." Polaris was delighted with that idea for some odd reason.On the way home he bought him some clothes and toys.When Polaris arrived at his new house he was happy and excited.The Old man started prepared get Polaris's food so he would be well nourished and have energy.As Polaris played with his new toys and explored his new surroundings the Old man thought of his future and Polaris's and decided to teach Polaris martial arts. Polaris's species:Sayains are a warrior race that compromise of half ape half human people with the ability to gain a 25-33% increase in power when beaten to death,also the ability to shoot ki blasts,fly,and transform when exposed to blitz waves cause by the moon.Sayains love nothing more then to fight and get stronger. As the days went on and Polaris grew up the Old man eventually got around to training our young hero.Due to the sayian blood in Polaris's vains he got extremely stronger than any other human.It came to be around the time of our young heroes supposed birthday,so the Old man wanted to do something special so he started reading on the sacred orbs known as dragon balls the tale says that when all seven balls are gathered a dragon will come and summon any wish of your pleasing.The Old man looked everywhere for the balls and gathered them.On Polaris's birthday he gave him a fighting gi and the seven orbs placed on top of the gi.Polaris didn't know what to do with the balls but he thanked his grandfather for it ethier way.At the end of the day the Old man explained what the orbs did and that the wish was his to use.Polaris was so happy he didn't know what to do besides one thing.Polaris went up to the Old man grabbed the orbs and placed them down "Eternal dragon come fourth and grant my wish." Said Polaris.The sky turned to a dark grey and lightning rained the sky.Out of nowhere a flash of light came out of the balls and formed a dragon.The dragon said "State your wish." Polaris looked at the old man and said "Thank you." Polaris asked the dragon to give the him the best friend he always wanted. The dragon said with a roar " A very simple wish." The dragon summoned a new person on to the scene and it turned out to be a sayian like Polaris but this one was his brother Tornadis.With that the dragon disappeared and the balls floated up and scattered awaiting to be used agian.The Old man wondered why Polaris asked for that so he asked why and Polaris responded with a slight sense of happiness "For training of course" So the Old man Laughed and Polaris followed.So when they finished talking they started wondering who the dragon brought towards them.So they asked his name and he responded with "Tornadis."The Old man looked at Polaris and thought if Tornadis was from the same race as Polaris because they had the same name and they were identical from the head to toe,the one thing that proved it was his tail. The Old man realized Tornadis wasn't just a friend he was Polaris brother.Polaris introduced himself to Tornadis and said "welcome to earth."